


Tumblr Pornlet 05: Scent

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Drabble-esque, Flash Fic, Husbands, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Scent Marking, Sleepy Sex, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: "I thought you wanted to, what was it? Fuck me into the mattress until I forget my own name?" Derek's voice was light and, well, happy.♠





	Tumblr Pornlet 05: Scent

"I thought you wanted to, what was it? Fuck me into the mattress until I forget my own name?" Derek's voice was light and, well, happy. 

Stiles was so fucking glad to be home. He dragged his face from laying on the left cheek to the right. His wolfy-other-half was leaning against the door frame, hip cocked, glass of red in one hand, the other hand stuffed in his pocket.

"I do want to fuck you into the mattress," Stiles groaned out, barely managing to open his mouth to speak. "I owe you a good dicking, and," he tried to sound as if he wasn't three quarters of the way to sleep already, "I really, really want to make you smell like mine again." He wanted to be marked and claimed and all those things, and he wanted to do all those things to his husband, too. He was just so fucking tired after the three weeks away, half the sleep he should have had, and a red-eye on top of that.

Derek chuckled low in his chest as he walked over to their bed. He put his glass down on the side table and sat down. He leant over and ran his nose up Stiles' chin and cheek and into his hair. Stiles shivered and felt himself melt a little further into the comforter. Derek breathed in deep before he shifted slightly and nestled his head into Stiles' neck. He nipped at the skin there and then pulled back, running his hand down Stiles' back and resting it in the its middle, hot and heavy.

"And I want that, too. But just a couple of weeks away hasn't changed the fact that I already do. You still smell like mine, and I still smell like yours."

Stiles felt his lips curve, and he relaxed a little further. He wanted Derek. He wanted sleep. He was hard. Derek could smell all of that even if he couldn't see it. Stiles should remind him, though. He batted his lashes and almost whined, "I'm hard."

"You're so predictable, baby." Derek twisted a little and Stiles heard the drawer of the bedside table opening. "But I love you, so I'll make you a deal. I'm going to finger you open and fuck you nice and soft and slow, and tomorrow you're going to eat me out for at least half an hour before you fuck me into the mattress, okay?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160645226231/image-source-i-thought-you-wanted-to-what-was). Link is NSFW.


End file.
